fabricando fantasias
by mirmo07
Summary: Song fic. Algo rápidito, pero igual lo comparto


**Fabricando fantasías**

**A Dramione Song fic**

**Quisiera poder hablarte**

El dinero es muy importante, de eso no cabe duda, pero para mí es algo más: las más crueles y duras cadenas que se puedan forman en el alma de una persona, no hay forma de liberarse de ellas sin sufrir las consecuencias, ¿quiero yo sufrir las consecuencias?

Hasta hace muy poco, la respuesta hubiera sido obvia, hoy unos años después, mientras le observó detenidamente no estoy tan seguro… y es que pensándolo bien he tenido muchas oportunidades para romperlas y ¿qué he hecho? Alejarla cada vez más de mi, ¡malditos insultos que carcomen el alma y entierran el espíritu!

**  
Decirte cuanto te amo y abrazarte  
**

Como siempre llevas una sonrisa en tu rostro, tu cabello ahora luce más prolijo, al menos si lo comparas con la maraña que siempre solías llevar, eso me hace sonreír, sé muy bien que Pansy me observa y se pregunta que estoy pensando, nunca lograría imaginarlo aunque se lo propusiera, y es que seamos honestos ¿quién se imaginaría que mi fría mirada se derrite ante el chocolate de tus ojos?

En mis sueños las cosas son tan diferentes, mi fantasía siempre toma una linda forma, siempre despierto con una sonrisa, allí no hay cadenas, no hay insultos, no hay apellidos, no hay distancia… allí puedo admitir lo que siento y puedo abrazarte… de nuevo sonrió al pensar que eres mía y no lo sabes.

**Como antes  
Quisiera sentir tu risa  
**

Los odio, los odios con toda mi alma. Si la fuerza de voluntad de un sangre pura es más poderosa que la de cualquiera entonces puedo decir sin dudarlo que nadie los odiara nunca con mayor intensidad que la mía, los detesto, si, y mi repulsión crece a cada segundo que pasas a su lado.

La pobreza y el heroísmo… caras opuestas de la misma moneda, puñales que me aniquilan con cada contacto que tienen co tu piel: te rozan y una herida aparece en mi piel, te tocan y mi corazón sangra, te hablan al oído y yo explotó… no lo soporto más.

**Volver a tocar tus manos **

**Siempre tibias cada día.**

Algunas veces hemos podido tener momentos que por siempre serán sólo nuestros… los valoro, los guardo, pero más allá de eso ¡no los comparto! Sólo forman parte de mi fantasía, allí dónde tú sabes que eres mía.

Ellos son tus amigos, yo tu amante secreto, ese cuya existencia desconocen, ese que te conoce mejor que ellos, ese que te mira a la distancia y acepta fingir, ese que se cobra cada segundo que pasas lejos de mi, ese que cubre tu existencia, ese que ha creado tu fantasía… ese mi castaña soy yo.

**Quisiera verte despertar al lado mío**

Cada noche pasas a mi lado, una habitación se transforma para nosotros. No hubo necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo, la respiración, las manos y las caricias dieron forma a nuestro lugar. Ese que los demás desconocen pero que tu y yo anhelamos durante el día… Te miró hablar con ellos y no puedo evitar burlarme de lo poco que te conocen, recuerdo tus manos, tus labios y la cruel despida…

**Que dios me escuche y pueda darme lo que pido **

Una sola noche, un solo amanecer, una fantasía que no quiero desperdiciar… no es real, lo sé, tarde o temprano acabará, el momento con una calavera marcada en mi brazo está…

Tu aroma llega hasta mi, a pesar de la distancia, lo tengo grabado en mi memoria, las flores son tu esencia, perfecta prefecta. Suspiró y le pido a cualquiera que mi mente pudiese leer que alargue el tiempo, la felicidad nunca quiero dejar escapar…

**Vivo en un mundo de mentiras fabricando fantasías  
Para no llorar ni morir por tu recuerdo**

¡Maldita mentira! Cada uno de los trozos del cristal que yacen en el suelo me devuelve mi imagen. Me duele, arde, es como un fuego que me carcome… él sabe la verdad, lo presiento, este dolor solo significa que me advierte: un mortífago no puede ser feliz… todo es una mentira, lo sé…

Nunca he llorado libremente, pero hoy, aquí, en el suelo, en la oscuridad, en la soledad, nadie me ve… ¿Qué más da? Sé que el final ha llegado, pero no lo quiero aceptar… cada uno de tus recuerdos estarán conmigo, es lo único que me puede poner en pie, tengo una misión secreta: tengo que seguir por ti, por tu sonrisa, por tu futuro.

**Vivo malgastando horas  
Evitando estar a solas  
Para no pensar **

Camino a solas, nunca estoy con nadie más.

Me alejó, sé que no lo entiendes, pero es mejor así.

Pesé a la distancia puedo notar tu dolor… hoy no sonríes… lo lamento, pero mi fantasía al fin se ha acabado y sólo me queda huir, evitar pensar….

**Pero tu imagen donde quiera esta presente  
Yo no he podido superar perderte.**

No puedo dormir porque allí estás tú.

Tu sonrisa me hipnotiza, pero todo se vuelve una pesadilla…. Capas negras, verde resplandor, sangre, miedo, gritos… ¡no! Eso no te puede pasar a ti… es mejor que a su lado estés… aunque por siempre seas mía.

**Quisiera ganar el tiempo  
Que se me escapo y no dije,  
Me arrepiento, lo siento  
Quisiera escribir un libro  
Para que no se me olvide lo vivido, contigo**

El tiempo se me fue, lo siento.

Los insultos, tus lágrimas, un golpe en mi cara…. Cada recuerdo lo guardo y lo atesoro, ni el mejor podría arrancarme esos sentimientos.

No fue en vano el tiempo que ha pasado, desde el primer tren en "king cross" ha pasado mucho y gracias a ello llegamos hasta aquí, un baile secreto tuvimos nadie pudo adivinar que tu sonrisa era por mi, aún así no lo dije y lo siento… espero que tu lo sepas.

La sangre me ato, el dinero cadenas formo y la boca me tapo, no fui capaz de decirte "te amo", pero prometo que con mi alma te protegeré. Recuerda que en medio de toda la oscuridad, debajo de una capa negra y una mascara yo te estaré protegiendo, no me mires no es necesario, sigue adelante acaba con todo, pero recuerda que yo allí estoy….

No soy buen escritor, nunca podría escribir todo lo que siento, lo que pienso y lo que sueño… tampoco lo tengo permitido… la piel en carne viva en mi brazo, la cruel marca que arde me advierte que deje esto así, pero no puedo, al menos por esta vez tengo que seguir… seguir porque esto es lo que quedará de nuestra fantasía, esa que fabricamos juntos, esa que creo a base de susurros, esa que se dio en el colegio sin que nadie lo supiera, esa que acuño en uno sólo tu cuerpo y el mío… esa que vivimos hasta hace muy poco, pero que recordaremos por toda la eternidad….

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no sé si lo haz leído, pero sé que nuestra fantasía se fabrico y grabó en nuestras almas y que nunca se borrará… ese que hoy está contigo, que seguramente sonríe a tu lado, no ha podido crear nada parecido a lo nuestro, lo sé y estás letras son el resultado de nuestra fantasía es el recuerdo de lo vivido contigo… No me olvides.


End file.
